Mix up mini stories
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A series of old one shots based on my high school english class assignments. May one day become stories...but most likely never going to happen. A variety of genres...some on the more depressing and freaky side. Hey I was in high school...that wasn't the best place for inspiration!
1. Micro-fiction 1

**Mix Up Mini Stories**

 **Author Notes(Mako): Yes yet another set of works from my high school days. The challenge for these three assignments was they had to to tell a story with a small amout of words. I wanna say 50 words or less? Anyways leave a review saying what you think these stories(all are unrelated to eachother) are about ^_^.**

 **Yes this is a one shot for one shot week, and i am kinda cheating because I already had these all saved up ^_^ but i no care, Sen only wanted a bunch of one shot done, so this makes my job much easier :3**

 **Peace of Mind**

"Help me!" **Broken, so much pain…**

"What can I do?" **A soft, gentle voice.**

"Make it stop! Please I beg of you!" **Freedom from the chains.**

"How can I?" **No hope, no life.**

"Anything! Anything's better than what I feel now!" **Caged in, desperation.**

 **One gun, one bang.**

"Thank you!" **No longer is she broken.**

Love is Blind

" _Where am I?_ " Ice all around.

"You are home." Warmth fills me.

" _Who are you?"_ Fear spreads. "I'm yours and yours only." Relief flows.

" _Why can't I see?"_ Nothing but darkness.

"You'll see in time." I'll be in the light.

" _Will you be with me forever?"_ A gentle caress. "Until the end of time love."

 **Just Another Day In Paradise**

Chaos, screaming, yelling destruction…

 **"Haha take that!"** Short, rude, loud.

 **"Nooooo! You can't it's not fair!"** Young, weak, shy.

 **"Life's not fair, deal with it."** More food flying.

 **"You're getting spaghetti in my hair!"** Retaliation...fish sticks in the face.

 **"OW! That's it."** Fighting, wrestling.

 **"Stop It Now You Annoying Brats!"**

Just Another typical day.


	2. Crimson Fangs 1 shot

**Crimson Fangs**

 **Author Notes: Heya it's Mako, yeah you'll be seeing me a lot since I'm the main writer for the stories me and Sen do. Though he is also working on his own one shots for this week. He's got some pretty good ideas ^_^**

 **Now to get on with it, Another high school works( i did a lot for english class~) My own piece, so If there is a piece similar to this I apologize. But hey I made this up in 10 minutes, sue me(don't please) Let's begin :3**

3rd POV

A place of snow glazed flowers, that flows across the field, as far as the deep, blue sea. Stars twinkle and glitter up in the black sky. A perfect night...well almost perfect, she is here, but he is not. Her Dark Angel, her prince, her love. He is late this winter. Always did they meet here, in this enchanted setting.

She walks to the lake, staring at her reflection, who she is, what she is. At the moment her ears are tucked and hidden away, along with her tail. Her claws and fangs though they're still there, are normal, not to their deadly degree anyway.

 **"It seems I'm late this time."** A deep voice whispered. It was always a competition to see who'd arrive first. Normally she would laugh, but this time her worries prevent such. She turns around to face him.

Still the same as two years ago, confident, loyal, graceful, everything the wolf prince is and was. Only difference, sweat poured down his long, elegant body. His hair, an auburn color, silky and soft, but so ruffled, he must've rushed here.

It has been three months since his departure. **"I'm glad you could come."** Deep eyes filled with sorrow stared at him. Whatever it is she needs to speak of...it's not going to be good. **"What's wrong my dear."**

He crosses toward her, concerned. What could cause such a pain struck expression on her beautiful face? Her long lavender hair which would normally be up in a simple braid, is down. Her face pale and upset, as tears begin to form from her emerald green eyes. He comes close to her and cups her cheek, the tears fall.

Her body trembles, unable to control her sobs, she clings to him. Her body is covered with fresh wounds, and old scars, bruises of purple and black have spread all throughout her arms. More are most likely on her body, covered by the white dress she always wore when meeting him. She refused to meet his gaze, even as he tries to console her, only thing she says for awhile are her wails of agony.

Finally she answers his question, still upset. **"They took her...they took our daughter…"** That was all that was needed to be said. Her words echo through his mind, as the pain escalates into anger, and guilt.

He had left his newborn child and wife three months prior so he could find a new home for them. He didn't protect them...and now the only thing standing between him and the death of the fools who took his baby was his injured mate. **"How long...have you been in your condition?"**

She finally faces him, you can smell the fresh blood on her...he only prays it hasn't been long and he can find some way to make it up to her.

 **"Not long…a month. After you left the other wolves thought to take me as their mate, and kill our baby. I did my best to keep them in line but I wasn't able to control them, they left me and the child alone though...Then he came, he made my life a living nightmare. He killed everyone, tortured me and eventually I was unable to keep him from taking her. He was going to kill her, but then word got out that you were coming back…He now holds her hostage, waiting for you."**

Fear and regret fills the blood in his veins. He never thought his own flesh would commit such deeds. He looks into his lovers eyes and sees the truth...he did.

 **"I will return, with the child, stay here."** A quick kiss and he departed, falling to her knees, she prays for their safe return s more clear crystals falls gently down her cheeks.

He sprints to the cave, it was his home once, now a resting place for his family...all this destruction. Hidden is his baby girl, sleeping, what an angel. Despite the situation, he still smiles. As he takes the infant into his warm loving arms, outside snow begins falling on the ground.

The elder one appears, his prize taken. He did this… **"How dare you! Leave here at once."** Primary instinct, protect the baby…

 **"That child belongs to me, give her to me now!"** Rage, fur bristling. Objective...get the girl.

 **"Never, Last warning Leave!"** Fangs bared, eyes of blood glowing.

 **"No."** A sneer, war has begun, blood, chaos...the snow is painted red

 **"Victory is mine."**

 _ **The End**_

 **Author Notes: What a cliffhanger for an ending. I'm sure those who are reading this hates how I ended it. Like I said this was done in high school. I purposely made the ending like this, because the assignment was to take one of my micro(mini) stories and make it a flash fiction story. Making sure that in some way shape or form the original was added to it.**

 **So thanks guys, reviews favs and follows would be appreciated. Oh oh and sorry for an spelling/grammar mistakes, and there were some edits done to this, tchao for now ^_^**


	3. Children-poem

Children

 **Author Notes(Mako): This is more or so a poem one shot. My teacher wanted us to take a works of Neruda and created our own piece of work based on a style he uses. So no I do not own Pablo Neruda's magic touch, but i did this piece because I think the subject mentioned is very important. So please take note at what my poem is trying to tell you.**

Here we find great ignorance

Here we see something no human being should

Small bodies crumbled against the wall

 **Shaking, Scared, Suffering**

People ignore the screams, walk away from the horrors beyond the front lawn

They think it's "fine" That everything is just "peachy"

 _No more bruises, no more tears_ _No more bleeding, no more fears_

They lay on their beds praying for sleep

They desire freedom from the nightmares that haunt their days

 **Tired, Weak, Alone**

Loved ones say they "care," they say they "love" you and want to "protect" you

 _No more cuts, and no more cries_ _No more hits, and no more lies_

Is it "caring" when they slap you everyday

Do you feel "loved" when they yell

Are you protected...Are you safe

Will someone be there for you when you finally break…

Or do they know nothing...

The end

 **Author Notes:Very short but at least to me very meaningful. It brings up valuable points. And of course it's about child abuse.**

 **Let this remind you, that the world is a dark cruel place. But it doesn't have to be, everyone can make a difference. All it takes, is a kind brave soul to make it happen and hopefully it'll spread, till the light of peoples large hearts consumes the world we live in. Thank you all *Bows***


	4. Howling Meadow 1 shot

Howling Meadow

 **Author Notes: Another one shot my friends. This is Mako and this one is kinda supernaturalish haha, wait is that a word? Eh it is now~ This is a piece done in high school but i edited and added a lot to it. So it's not the original, personally I think this is a bit better so yeah. Enjoy!**

Katana's P.O.V

The moon, the moon is full. It's so peaceful here, the flowers consume this meadow and the lake glows with light. I could stay out here forever, but I know I cannot... my heart begins to hurt, out of the corner of my eye, I see him, and he sees me…

 **"What do you want to show me?"** He's beautiful as always, my heart breaks for what I'm about to do. Will he understand? Will he still love me? It's now or never.

 **"I'm sorry, please understand what I'm about to tell, you, to show you. Do not be afraid and do not run."** He nods; and leans against the tree, curiosity in his eyes. The moon licks over his face and ilumiates my body.

I feel the pull as always, my muscles begin to tighten, to coil. My face contorts in pain, aware of the ritual that continues night after night. He stares at me now with concern as I shiver. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not, I never did.

This curse that that breaks me apart. Am I a human, or am I an anime? I can't even remember what I originally was. My body is reacting, changing. My hand out of habit is clutched to my chest as I fall, no longer able to keep myself standing.

On my knees, the pain intensifies; my bones feel like they're, breaking, melting to shift and morph me into something else. Something deadly. My breathing becomes shallow, I don't have much time, I waited to long.

Quickly he strides towards me, instinctively rushing to my side, I didn't want him to see. He's sprinting now, desperate, shouting at me. In my last few moments while intact, while I'm still myself, I wail with tears streaking down my face. **"I'm Sorry!"**

There was blinding light, no mystical aura surrounding my being. no now I'm no longer myself, my human self that is. My skin, is covered with hair...or I should say fur. My hands are now paws with claws...I lost the human me. My mind is still here, but the form, the body is gone for yet another night.

I stare into his eyes, the always same violet eyes, I knew for so long. Surely he sees my tail, my ears, and my fangs. Like my human hair, the fur on my body is pure white, like snow. I used to believe that I was like the snow. Cold to all yet shining brilliantly. But I knew, the moment i met him, that was a fabrication to keep my heart locked.

I howl in agony, the pain, oh how it hurts. The change always remains as a insufferable torture. It never gets better…but nothing hurts more then this, what he sees, knowing he will leave, he will run from me, a beast. Or worse, him looking at me as he kills. Destroying me.

The moon becomes clouded with a halo of gold, as if sensing my distress…I pray it never leaves. The man I loved so dearly walks towards me once more, confident…determined.

He no longer looks at me in concern but with anger…no with rage. Fear courses through me…I should run while I have a chance, my instincts screaming but I'm frozen. He grabs my muzzle, not only forcing me to stay, but to make me face him. Unsure of his motives I stay still...

In a low soft voice, he states. **"You're stuck with me Katana."** As if reading my thoughts and fears. he continues. **"Deal with it because I'm not leaving. You can run all you want…I'll always follow you. Never will I abandon you."** It was a miracle. He's here, looking in my eyes of not the demon spawn of a wolf, but the human. The girl known as Katana.

I stare at him, as he does to me…after eons the moon fades from the sky. Not once until tonight did it disappear from it's vast position. As it goes so does my canine features. My pain stays, reminding me of what I am. However, it did not define who I am.

Instead of insanity I gain my humanity, no longer the wolf. My curse, if just for this cold dark night is gone. All that remains is him, holding me, quietly scolding me and vowing his love to me. The tears gliding off my cheeks.

The moon is no longer my only witness of existence. I have him, all I ever wanted, a friend, an ally, and a lover. I sag into his embrace. I would wish for nothing more, for I am no longer alone.

The end

 **Author Notes: For the record no I am not a fan of twilight. But i do like supernatural stories of werewolves, vampires and the lot. Just never ask me to watch a horror flick with you...you will regret it haha. Anyways, reviews, favs follows would be nice and tchao for now ^_^**


	5. Immortal Nightmare 1 shot

Immortal Nightmare

Author Notes: More high school one shots from english class...yay! Aren't I scary~ Oh Sen freaks out reading this stuff, especially since I don't like watching horror flicks and playing games and all that. Enjoy! Oh and this is a first person narrative made from my creativity so...no disclaimers this time lol

Eyes open, fog surrounding me. Bodies lie in large, bloody, gory piles, dead, lifeless, layed at my feet . Nothing but shadows, no light to guide me suddenly, the corpses begin to rise, the ominous fog thickens and the demonic shadows come closer.

I run, sweat pummels down my body, dirt and blood caked onto my clothes. I sprint faster, gasping for air, they're coming...faster, closer. Time retches on; i'm ready to give in.

when out of the corner of my eye, light breaks through I can make it if I can get passed the decayed monsters. I skid, trying to change direction, they follow not realizing what it is I'm doing, the fog and shadows block my path.

My aching body despite the pain, the exhaustion, drags on, rushing towards the brightness. As I grasp the light I'm attacked and engulfed, i'm...fading ...fading, and falling...no longer can I think, my eyes close and my mind goes black.

Eyes open I sit up, barely breathing, crying. I see my room, the darkness, and my book "immoral nightmare" lying on my mattress. Sweat pours down my face, it even drips down my spine, my hands stinging in pain.

Looking at them, they're raw, bruised and bleeding. I leap off my bed to the window, I look out. the fog, the corpses, and the shadows they're out there. Waiting...watching, my dreams are reality and they're coming for me...

The end


	6. Forever Silent one shot

Forever Silent

 **Author Notes: This one is more on the saddening side, wow...i realize how freaky and depressing some of these story ideas were in high school...eh oh well~ Enjoy!**

"It's all my fault…oh God what have I done!?" Shadow, all alone, all his fault…grief stricken. His hearts barley beating now, it's fading from the aches. Tears glistening down his cheeks, not even paying attention to the doctors presence. Looking up, the old, kind man had tears in his eyes too…

"I'm sorry son…she fought as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. She…tried so so hard, before she passed she gave me this letter for you. "True enough in his wrinkled fingers, a blue piece of paper, addressed to Shadow.

She never did like white, blank paper…all those times I teased her about it…never again. The kind man took his shoulder, not that Shadow felt anything. At this point his body went stone, cold numb, and could anyone blame him?

"Son? Please? She wanted you to read it…" with a sigh he took it, in it was her sweet scented perfume, vanilla flowers with a hint of cinnamon. He always loved coming home from school to smell such a fragrance, she always wanted vanilla scented lotions…today was her birthday.

Her present is still in the car. But the agonizing pain hit him again, this time he wept with all his heart, not caring anymore. "Why did she save me? Oh dear God why?! Why didn't I save her…she was always there for me, she can't be gone…

"Finally reading the letter, you can see a hint of his sad smile, a smile that never reaches the boys eyes. She was always there to cheer him up, to give him advice. In exchange he always protected her, watched over her, now…he's all alone.

The doctor, looking regretful and sympathetic, leaves in silence. After skimming over her letter he looks to the ceiling, laying down on the sterilized pillows.

"So…I end up getting a broken leg and concussion…and you die during surgery. Had I'd known this was going to happen Sora…I would've never let you get into the car. I would've never said I'll take you to the zoo…I love you sis…I wish you were here."

From there his eyes close, at last finding peace within the shadows, he was once named after….Sora's shadow, from being born together, to dying together. That is the eternal grief of life.

The end


End file.
